The Prince's Sadist
by purplie oranges
Summary: Akita Rin has made herself look as plain and unnoticable as possible because of bullying at her old school. What will happen if she comes to school looking like she used to? And what'll happen when she shows her prince charming her 'other' side. Mainly RinxLen may be other pairings. AKA Unhidden
1. I'm Akita Rin

**Hey it's purplie oranges creater of Yamaha High and now creater of Unhidden. I've been thinking about making a story like this and I did! Tell me what you think and I'll continue it :D**

* * *

Rin's POV

My name is Akita Rin; second-year, dark medium length hair tied into two messy braids, brown eyes, and glasses. Unlike most girls so I don't stand out I wear my skirt right to my ankles.

As far as everyone in school is concerned I'm a complete nerdy nobody except for my childhood friend Gumi.

Right now my family is spending this spring in Hokkaido visiting English relatives. Since I haven't finished learning the English language they left me here in Tokyo alone.

I came to school ten minutes early to study for a test that'll start soon. Kasane Teto and her two friends, Sonya and Miki were talking about her new nail color.

"The color really suits you," Sonya said holding her right hand staring at her nails while Teto sat on her desk, legs crossed and looking as vain as ever. "I totally wish I had that nail polish where'd you get it," Miki asked in awe.

They're making a big fuss over nail polish? I quietly slid into my desk hoping to go unseen and opened my math book.

"Well…" Teto was about to start until she looked over at me. She grinned and jumped down from atop of her desk.

"Well isn't it the ugly nerd!" She teased emphasizing the word 'ugly'.

I did my best to ignore her and turned a page in the book.

"Look at me when I talk to you!" She snapped throwing my math book at Miki who barely caught it.

"G-give it back," I said quietly.

"What? Did you say something?" She asked me obviously knowing what I said.

I got up and headed toward Miki who threw the textbook to Teto when I got a few feet away from her.

I ran towards Teto who threw the book to Sonya then the door opened and you could hear a voice.

Not caring I sprinted to Sonya who looked surprised at the speed I was going and couldn't throw to book before I tackled her to the ground.

"Get off of me you nerd!" she screamed kicking her feet and clutching the book tightly.

"I will after you give me back-," I was picked up by some unknown force.

"Hey! Why did you tackle Sonya for!" a male's voice said.

I struggled to get out of his grasp to no avail.

"Leon! I only wanted to look at the book but then this freak tackled me!" She said with fake tears in her eyes.

"Stop lying!" I barked at her.

"No you stop lying Rin!" Teto yelled.

I kept trying to struggle out of Leon's grasp and turned my head around at him. Behind him was my one month crush Len.

Len looked like he couldn't believe what was going on and honestly I couldn't either.

I bit Leon's arm and he instantly let go of me clutching his bicep. He shouted a curse as I made a mad dash out the door into a nearby janitor's closet.

I heard fast foot steps go by.

Well Leon probably hates me for tackling his girlfriend and Len probably thinks I'm just a volatile nobody.

There goes my quiet, unsocial image now they probably think I'm a mental girl that is out way out of fashion.

I sighed and dropped down against the wall. I tucked my knees to my flat chest.

Worst of all Len will probably avoid me at all costs now not like he even talked to me anyway.

Kagamine Len was like a prince. He was smart, charismatic, funny, handsome, and kind. He belonged to a group called Vocaloid. I've seen their videos and he was a great singer.

My best and only friend Gumi that I've known since grade school is apart of the group too.

When I told her about what happened at my other school she suggested I go to school with her. The only problem is we don't have any classes together not even lunch.

I shouldn't have tried to get the book back. I feel so stupid! I still don't have it anyway.

I stayed in the closet until I heard the bell ring I swiftly got my stuff for second period and went on with my quiet school life.

For lunch I got out my notebook full of songs and went to an isolated spot full of cherry blossoms.

I sat pressed up against a wall looking through the songs I've written. I came across a song called Kokoro Kiseki. I sang it until the first bell indicating it was almost time for class to start rang.

The morning was a bad but the rest of my day went on as usual.

Making sure no one was following me or even paying attention to me I walked in the direction of my house.

If anyone knew where I lived that would just make people start gossiping and sucking up to the 'rich girl.'

I've seen it before, about a fifth of the people that go to school here are rich and people knowing I was apart of that fifth would just put attention towards me… and maybe jealousy.

I quickly ran into my house after I unlocked the door and locked it back after I stepped in. I took off my school shoes and left then by the door and changed into frog slippers.

I climbed the never ending steps to my room and threw my bag on my bed orange themed bed matching my orange themed room.

My orange laptop played the default tone for when someone was requesting a video chat. I looked over at the screen. 'Don't touch my phones' is requesting a chat. I accepted the request and appeared my elder sister Neru.

"Rin-chan you're still dressed like that?" Neru asked with a cringe of disgust in her voice. She brought her face closer to her computer screen.

"Yes I am and I will stay this way until I leave for college," I said in flat tone.

"Come on Rin! You're at a new school now. Everyone that goes to Crypton looks cute," she said chewing on her thumb.

My hair is actually blond, my eyes are blue, and I have 20/20 vision. The last school I went to all the girls ignored me or made fun of me for my appearance.

My mother and Neru told me that they were just jealous of me but I begged my mom to let me transfer when I got a note from one of the more muscular girls in school saying that her boyfriend broke up with her because of me and that she was going to mess me up.

So after that I've decided to try and look as non-cute as possible for my safety.

I'm such a coward.

"No way," I said wondering what would happen if I came to school looking like my usual self.

"You could at least stop wear your uniform like everyone else," Neru said a little hopeful.

"No," I said.

"Rin, you go to a school full of pop idols, movie stars, and models. Wouldn't people just make fun of you for the way you look now," she said.

"You have a point," I admitted thinking about the snide remarks that have been made towards me and the incident this morning.

"You see! Won't you just try it out for at least one day?" She asked me eyes pleading.

"Ok. I'll do it but not now," I said.

"If not now then when?!" she asked a little frustrated.

"Just later, okay!" I said frightened.

"Oh my gosh! You're such a baby!" She said aggravated and eyes narrowed.

"Fine! I'll do it!" I said.

"Yay! Go show me what you really look like," Neru spun around the chair throwing her arms up in victory.

I went into my bathroom. I took off my classes then leaned close into the mirror taking out my brown contacts safely putting them in its case.

I took off my wig carefully and set in on top of the sink counter. I took my hair out of the bun it was in and brushed through it. After that I opened up a drawer taking out white bobby pins and pinned my bangs back in there usual style.

Lastly I rolled up my skirt making it into a mini and stepped back into my room standing in front of the screen.

"There's my sister! Where've you been?" She said.

"Very funny," I said.

"You'll knock leave everyone gawking at you!" She happily said.

"Yeah," I replied hesitantly. Going to school like this what'll happen.

The doorbell rang.

"I've got to go see you later," I said leaving the chat before she could go on about how cute I looked.

I ran down stairs and opened the door.

It was Gumi.

"Rin-chan you're back to normal!" She yelled launching herself into my arms. Not being able to handle her weight we fell to floor.

"Gumi what brings you here today?" I greeted her used to this.

"Since Aoki is moving to Yokohama I need to recruit someone to join Vocaloid and take her place, who better than you!" She said cheerfully.

What?!

* * *

**That's the end of the chapter! Please review what did you like, what did you not like, was it good over all, want to do some character bashing? Just review because I LOVE reviews. Thanks for reading ^o^**


	2. A Vocaloid?

**I've decided to continue this story! I'll probably spend a bit more time on this one than Yamaha High because it obviously has less chapters and I have more of a plot going with this one. I would've updated alot sooner but my computer had a virus :( Anywho Enjoy!**

* * *

Rin POV

"No way!" That's ridiculous.

"Why not?" Gumi pouted.

"I can't even sing!"

"Sure you can!" she said cheerfully.

She was ridiculuous!

"What make you say that?" I asked her my hands finding my hips.

"I've heard you sing in the shower," she replied.

"What?!"

"You left the door unlocked and I needed some syrup for my waffles! I was going to ask you for some and I just so happened to here you singing in the shower," she said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"No comment."

"Sing for me!" She commanded.

"I don't want to!" I whined.

"Come on, anything is fine," she said.

"Why would I even want to join Vocaloid?!"

"Well... since we're an offical club we get to skip school for music videos and such," she said trying to persuade me.

"What if I happen to like school?" I questioned her.

She was silent for a moment. I took that as the end of the conversation and headed towards my door.

"Wait!" she shouted while my hand was on the knob.

I turned facing her.

"You get see Len," she said hopefully.

My eyes widened.

Gumi smirked, "And you have a 90% chance of working with him."

"Ok!" I said excited.

"Sing," she commanded again.

"Fine," I said defeatedly.

"Yay!" She cheered searching in her oversized yellow bagged taking out a couple sheets of paper stapled together handing it to me.

'Chemical Emotion' I looked over the lyrics processing it in my head.

She started and I followed after listening to the rhythem.

_kemikaruemōshon dejitaru na mō shon_

_todoke tai omoi ha mukishitsu de _

_gin no haguruma ai ga nakere ba _

_mimizawari suru oto nokosu _

_kemikaruemōshon kotoba no iryūjon_

_mawarikudoi serifu ha ira nai _

_kanjiru mama ni nagareru mama ni _

_watashi ni kisu o sure ba ii _

_gozen zero ji no kane ha watashi o kuro no shinderera ni suru _

_uso no doresu de mi o katame te ha kokoro no nai kao shi teru _

_yousui no naka de kanji ta mirai no jibun ha nai teru _

_sonna memori ha sakujo shi te atarashii watashi ni naru_

She then put her hand over my mouth and stopped singing. She stared at me a moment.

I my gosh! I probably sounded terrible! I covered my face with my hands.

"That was fantabulous! You sound way better than in the shower," she said smiling.

I gave her a funny look.

"Hey, that was compliment!"

"Ok then. So what now?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah! Now we need to go see Miku for approval!" She cheered happily.

I froze.

"H-Hatsune Miku?" I asked her my eyes widening.

"Well duh! She's like the president of the club," she said obviously not noticing the state I was in.

Hatsune Miku was the most popular girl in school and I was like the biggest nerd!

Suddenly Gumi started dragging me around the corner.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm taking you to see Miku-chan!" she said taking me up to a beautiful teal and white mansion.

"She lives right behind me!" I gasped shocked.

Ignoring me Gumi rang the bell.

You could hear faint footsteps. I tried to run away but she just gripped my wrist tighter.

The door opened and there stood Hatsune Miku still in uniform smile wide across her face.

"Hey Gumi," she greeted and then turned to me. "Who's this?" she asked smilingly.

"This is Rin-chan!" she intruduced me enthusiasticly.

"I-I'm Akita Rin," I bowed nervously.

She slightly frowned, "Akita?" She shook her head and smiled again, "Nice to meet you Akita-san. I'm Hatsune Miku," she said politely bowing.

"You too, Hatsune-san," I said.

She nodded. "So what brings you two here?"

"Rin-chan would like to audition for our open spot," Gumi said merrily.

Miku nodded.

"OK, Akita-san why do you want to be a Vocaloid?" she asked me with an unreadable face.

Len-kun

"I like to sing and it seems like alot of fun," I answered well it was kind of true.

"Ok, Is there a member you happen to like as is like-like?" she questioned.

Yes.

"No."

"Good because members are forbidden to date other members," she said.

I glared at Gumi and she put her hands up in defense.

Miku looked slightly confused.

"Anyway who's your favorite vocaloid?"

Kagamine Len.

"You," I said well number two.

She seemed flattered.

"Alrighty now last question, what's your favorite song?"

"Ponponpon!" I answered immediately.

She raised a brow at me.

I coughed, "It's a very good song."

She nodded in agreement.

"Ok then, will you sing something for me?"

"L-like what?" I asked her.

She pondered a bit.

"Did Gumi show you the new song by any chance?" she asked me.

I nodded.

"Sing that then!" she said happily.

_kemikaruemōshon dejitaru na mō shon_

_todoke tai omoi ha mukishitsu de _

_gin no haguruma ai ga nakere ba _

_mimizawari suru oto nokosu _

_kemikaruemōshon kotoba no iryūjon_

_mawarikudoi serifu ha ira nai _

_kanjiru mama ni nagareru mama ni _

_watashi ni kisu o sure ba ii _

_gozen zero ji no kane ha watashi o kuro no shinderera ni suru _

_uso no doresu de mi o katame te ha kokoro no nai kao shi teru _

_yousui no naka de kanji ta mirai no jibun ha nai teru _

_sonna memori ha sakujo shi te atarashii watashi ni naru_

Miku stopped me the exact same time Gumi did and seemed to give me the same reaction.

"That was great Rinny-chan follow me!" she cheered pulling me into her abode.

Rinny-chan?

We went up a large spiral staircase and went through a long hall turning right into a teal room.

She pushed me down into a spinny chair and circled around me.

"There's something missing," she said.

Gumi jumped onto her queen-sized teal bed. "Yeah," she said.

I sat there confused. Does that mean I'm a Vocaloid now? I get to be closer to Len-kun!

"I know!" Miku ran into one of the five closets she has in room excitedly. She came behind me and adjusted something in my hair.

Looking the mirror I now saw she tied a white ribbon in my hair with a huge bow.

"It looks so cute!" Gumi clapped.

"I've been waiting for the day someone could pull off the style!" Miku cheered giving Gumi a high ten.

It did look pretty cute.

Gumi came around with a camera.

"Smile!"

I gave a gentle smile.

Click!

"What's the photo for?" I asked.

"It's for the Vocapage," Miku answered for her.

"Vocapage?" I asked her confused.

"Yeah, it has information on all the Vocaloids, dates of concerts, list of song plus a top five, and also serves as a blog/twitter," Gumi said.

"Oh."

"I have something to do in thirty minutes. Do you have any questions?" Miku asked.

I thought a moment and Len came in mind.

"Why can't Vocaloid members date?"

Miku looked as though she knew this question was coming.

"It's just unprofessional and if the couple dating happened to have a fight or possibly breakup that could affect their singing, performance, other members performance, and could give out the wrong message."

"Wrong message?"

"Don't you think music has an effect on your mood?" Miku asked.

"I guess so..."

"Well we try to improve peoples mood not make them depressed or think of something other than the music. Don't you agree?" She questioned.

"Y-yes," I answered.

"Well if that's i

_kemikaruemōshon dejitaru na mō shon_

_todoke tai omoi ha mukishitsu de _

_gin no haguruma ai ga nakere ba _

_mimizawari suru oto nokosu _

_kemikaruemōshon kotoba no iryūjon_

_mawarikudoi serifu ha ira nai _

_kanjiru mama ni nagareru mama ni _

_watashi ni kisu o sure ba ii _

_gozen zero ji no kane ha watashi o kuro no shinderera ni suru _

_uso no doresu de mi o katame te ha kokoro no nai kao shi teru _

_yousui no naka de kanji ta mirai no jibun ha nai teru _

_sonna memori ha sakujo shi te atarashii watashi ni naru_

t I need to get ready," she said looking away.

"Umm ok," I said walking down the staircase with Gumi following behind me.

She probably hates me...

I let myself out.

"Rin. Don't take what she said personally. She gets like that when it comes to relationships," Gumi said comfortingly.

"Why's that?" I asked her while we walked back around the corner.

"She's just had her heart broken is all," Gumi said. "And she thinks not having a relationship at all is better."

* * *

**You've officially been introduced to Hatsune Miku! Didn't you just totally love that chapter? Thanks for reading! REVIEW!**


	3. The doors that chimed

Len POV

Leon kept going on and on about how that girl attacked his girlfriend and bit him.

"Well you shouldn't of picked her up," I said thinking about how small she was.

"How was I supose to know she would bite me?!"

"Well she was trying to get out of your grasp," I reasoned.

"I always thought Rin was one of those quiet girls that only cares about grades," Kaito said deep in thought.

"Don't tell me you like that nerdy nobody!" Leon exclaimed.

"Not at all," Kaito said waving it away.

"She's never done anything like that before maybe they were picking on her," I said thinking more about it.

"Why would my lovely Sonya even give her the time of day," Leon countered.

"I don't know," I said.

The door of the cafe we were in chimed and in came Gumi someone seemed to be behind her but I couldn't tell who.

"Hey Gumi over here!" Leon waved.

She waved back and started to drag the person behind her along in.

She brought in a petite girl with bright blue eyes, short blond hair with white clips keeping her bangs out of her eyes, and a giant white bow. Very cute.

The mystery girl looked somewhat frightened slightly blushing.

"Who's this?" Leon asked her with hearts in his eyes.

Typical.

"This is the new Vocaloid, Rin-chan!" She announced.

A coincidence?

"I-i'm A-akita Rin," she stammered nervously.

Another coincidence?

Leon's eyes widened then he got up and crouched down to her level and stared directly at her.

He grasped her chin turning it different angles while Rin looked like a scared little mouse.

"Leon!" Kaito called like a mother would if her child was eating unpaid for candy in a store.

He suddenly picked her up.

"What are you doing Leon?" Gumi asked confused.

Rin was pale by now.

"P-please put me d-down," she said trembling.

Leon started shaking her left and right.

"Stop it, please?" She demanded in a questioning tone.

Leon ignored her shaking her more violently.

What in the world! Was he trying to scare the new member.

She bit him and he let her go and was now clutching his bicep once again while Gumi helped Rin up.

"I knew it! You're the bitch who attacked Sonya!

Rin looked like she was going to cry staring at him wide-eyed.

"I'm sorry," she said a tear going down her cheek.

"D-don't cry!" Leon panicked and looked regretful.

Gumi came to Rin's aid.

Leon tried to help but Rin was full on scared now and hid behind Gumi.

"Look what you did Leon! Now she's scared," Gumi said.

"S-sorry," Leon said looking at the ground.

He can't stand it when girls cry.

By now everyone else in the cafe was staring at the teary-eyed Rin.

"Aww is that your little sister?" A lady about in her mid-twenties asked Gumi. "I have candy," she said taking out an orange flavored lollipop.

A vain popped out of Rin's forehead.

"I'm sixteen thank you very much!" Her character had completely changed and she snatched to sucker out of the lady's hand and stuck it in her mouth. She crossed her arms and looked the other direction.

The lady looked completely suprised and bowed then walked off.

I just stared at Rin while she savored the candy.

"Rin really likes oranges and hates it when people mistake her for a child," Gumi said scratching the back of her head.

"I see," Kaito said tearing up the parfait a waitress had set on the table.

"Hey you!" Rin said pointing at Leon.

"Y-yes?"

"Apologize for picking me up like I'm some sort of little kid!"

Leon looked alarmed.

"Oh I'm sorry Akita-san," Leon said bowing.

"Rin-chan also gets very moody when stuff like that happens," Gumi said sitting down enjoying the show.

"On your knees," Rin said.

Wow is she for real? There's no way Leon's doing that.

"Are you crazy I apolo-" Leon was cut off by Rin kicking his shin hard.

Leon tumbled to his knees.

"What are you waiting for?" The new Rin asked unpatiently.

"I'm very sorry Akita-san," Leon said.

"Rin-sama," she said crushing his head to the floor with her foot.

"I'm very sorry Rin-sama," Leon muttered dryly.

"What was that?" she asked kicking the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"Yeah, Rin had a bit of a sadistic side probably got it from her father. Her older sister Neru also has one... well actually that's just her. Rin always seems to snaps out of it when she's complimented but she'll probably forget what even happened," Gumi explained.

"That's a bit complex," Kaito said.

"I'll give it a try," I said.

Walked over to Rin and Leon. I grasped Rin's hands in mine and looked down to her.

Rin POV

"Your very cute," Len said looking into my eyes.

Oh my god is this a dream! I felt myself blush.

Kyaa! Kagamine Len thinks I'm cute! Score!

I looked at the ground and mumbled out a small thank you.

I then realized he was holding my hands.

I can die right now!

Len POV

It appeared that Rin snapped out of it and was back to her usual shy self.

She looked at our hands and the blush on her cheeks got even brighter than they already were.

I wasn't lying when I said she was cute in fact she was being adorable.

She then fainted and I caught her as she fell backwards. She smelt like oranges.

"What the fuck just happened?" Leon asked not believing any of this.

Gumi got up and came over taking her out of my arms picking her up as if she was a toddler.

"I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow," she said walking out.

I watched her carry Rin out of the cafe the doors chimed once again.

What an interestng girl.


	4. Back to school

**New chapter! If you have noticed I changed the name of this story. 'Unhidden' is now 'The Prince's Sadist' I thought the name fitted better... and sounded better for a matter of fact -_- If you have any questions just review it and if you have an account I'll message you or if you're a guest I'll answer in the next chapter. ENJOY!**

* * *

Gumi POV

Rin's vivid cerulean eyes opened confused.

She sat straight up.

"Len-kun?" she asked drowsily.

"Nope try your awesome BFF" I said pleased she woke up and I could finally go home no worries.

"What happened?" She asked confused.

"Well we went into a cafe and Kaito, Len, and Leon was there. Leon figured out you were THE Rin that tackled his girlfriend, you started crying, some random lady triggered your sadistic side, you caused great amounts of pain, Len snapped you back to normal by calling you cute, then you fainted when you realized he was holding your hand," I told her summing up the evening.

"Len held my hand and called my cute?!" she exclaimed.

"That's the only part you're concerned about?" I asked her.

"Oh... Did I hurt the random lady?" she asked.

"No, she scurried off before you got the chance," I sighed. "Anyway I'm going home g'night," I yawned.

"Night," she said.

* * *

It was 7:45am and I let myself in to Rin-chan's house with the spare key they keep behind one of the plants nearby her house.

I don't think it's wise to have a spare key near the outside of your house. It just makes it easier for someone to rob you.

I opened the door slowly, twisting the key through the hole.

I walked in to see normal cute blonde Rin watching some foreign dictator give commands on TV while nibbling on a piece of toast covered in orange marmalade.

She turned her head.

"Hey Gumiliana!" she teased me with my actual first name.

I was named after my parents, my father Gumo who I got my looks from and I hope personality too since my mother Liliana walked out on us to persue her career as a singer when i was 7.

10 years since I last saw her and I don't want to see her again.

Selfish.

"Hello Rin-sama," I said feeling a smirk form on my face.

"What?" she asked with a fake bored expression.

"When you turned into a complete sadist you made Leon get on his knees and apologize for picking you up against your will, in fact you kicked his shin as hard as you could..."

Her mouth gaped open.

"And then when he apologized you crushed his face against the floor with your foot and told him to call you Rin-sama," I finished.

"I don't wanna go to school anymore," she sighed.

"Too bad!" I exclaimed tugging her out the door with her bag."

She just groaned.

"Today's the day we introduce the real Akita Rin to Crypton High School."

I could've sworn she trembled at that.

We started walking to school together.

"Relax I'll walk you to class today beside you'll probably be moved anyway," she said.

"Why will I be moved?" she asked looking as though something shady was going on.

"Your in one of those classes for the untalented," I said shrugging.

"Huh?" she questioned in disbelief.

"You are aware of the fact that are school is full of celebrities and such right?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said still not getting it.

"The school also except students who are exceptionally well at thing like academics, sports, and blah. So it's possibly that one of those awesome sporty people for example... Kasane Teto was a big wannabe, which she is," I coughed. "Then what would happen if she happened to be in the same class or hall as her idol for example IA, which she is," I tried to explain apparently one of the only things I'm good at.

"Oh get it," she said.

"Yep that's why we have to show our id at certain starcases," I said.

"I thought that was for intruders," she said.

"Not really we already have guards at the gates 24/7," I said.

"Ok but what does that have to do with me switching classes?" she asked.

I swear even though she's a brainiac she is quite dense.

"Do you consider Vocaloid to be very popular amoung the city and even some neighboring cities?" I asked her patiently.

"Of course," she replied still not getting in it.

"You. Are. A. Vocaloid." I said slowly for her slow brain to comprehend it.

"And?" she questioned.

My palm quickly came intact with my face.

"Your now a celebrity!" I yelled at her.

She thought for a while and then realized.

"Yay!" she cheered jumping up and down.

I found that we were already at the schoolsgate.

We stood showed the a guard our ids and he moved aside letting us walk behind him to the school. He quickly jumped back in position inbetween other guards stopping a girl with long black hair and green eyes from going through.

Rin POV

As promised Gumi walked me to class and we were getting alot of stares down the hall.

I couldn't tell if they were staring at me because they didn't know who I was or the fact that I was walking with an amazing Vocaloid.

Gumi slid open classroom 2-D's door and walked in while I followed her my eyes to the ground feeling the shyness take over me.

I could feel all eyes turn our direction.

When I looked up I saw that Gumi had already walked in and was sitting on top of my desk in the back row. Now the eyes were just on me. I started feeling embaressed and fixed my white bow the walked to my desk. People were whispering to eachother.

_"Is she new?"_

_"She's so cute!"_

_"Why is she in the nerd's desk?"_

_"I wonder if she'll go out with me."_

_"I wonder if that crazy psycho's going to come in and attack her like Sonya."_

No I am not new.

I've always been cute.

That nerd is me.

I will not in a million years go out with you.

I am not psycho and I won't attack myself!

The bell rang.

Gumi got off my desk.

"See you later Rin~sama," she waved bye snickering at the nickname.

I simply frowned.

"Rin?!" Miki got in my face staring at me.

She tugged my hair trying to see if I was wearing somesort of wig.

"Ow!" I swatted her hand away.

She then looked at my roots.

"Is this natural?!" she asked suprise.

"Yes," I sighed.

"What?" Sonya approached moving Miki out of the way and stared into my eyes. I was really getting freaked out now. I turned my head in fear of poking my eyes to see if I was wearing contacts.

"These are my actual eyes," I answered her thoughts.

I slowly opened them to now see Kasane Teto looked down at me standing next to my desk.

* * *

**Chapter complete! And since I'm still wide awake I'm going to start the next one now and hold it hostage tell I get some more reviews ;D Review even if it's as a guest because I will read it and if it's appropiate(fancy language now) I will moderate it and put it up so everyone else can see it. Well that's it and I like to keep these notes short because I, myself don't read long ones lol guilty as charged :D**


	5. The World belongs to Rin sama

**I suppose I'll let you guys read chapter 5 now. Instead of a bunch of reviews I got a bunch of followers which is just as awesome! Enjoy and prepare for sadist mode.**

* * *

Rin POV

She smiled?

"Don't be dumb you guys there's no way in hell that's her. She probably transfered or something."

"Oh," Miki and Sonya faces flushed in embarresment.

"So what's your name?" she asked me kindly.

Out of curiosity I wanted to pretend to be someone else and what she she had to say abot 'that nerd'.

I erased the idea out of my head. Honesty is the best policy. Besides what would Len-kun think if he found out you were a liar!

"Akita Rin," I said cooly.

Now she flushed but then shook her head.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Not at all I'm the same nerdy girl who was called ugly and had her math book stolen from her to play monkey in the middle," I said.

She turned red and sat back in her seat.

Victory!

"Don't think just because you changed your looks means you're not the same ugly nerdy psychopath," she said glaring at me.

I simply ignored her and moved my gaze over to Miki and Sonya.

They were staring back at me.

I rose an eyebrow and they quickly sat down.

The second bell rang and Yowane-sensei walked in. We all rose greeting her with a good morning.

She stared at me like everyone else had earlier. She quickly regained her teacher-like instincts and let us sit back down then started the calculus lesson.

About a fourth of the way through the lesson Leon came in looking like he lost a game of 'not it' and handed a not to Yowane-sensei.

"It appears that Akita-san will be switching classes as of now and has become a member of the bery popular Vocaloid thingy," she said.

Teto's jaw dropped to the floor.

Take that drill head!

"P-please follow me Rin-sama," Leon said.

Sonya gave him a WTF look and then glared daggers at me.

What Gumi said was true!

Avoiding everyone elses gaze I grabbed my stuff and approached Leon.

"Ready to go R-rin-sama?" he asked stuttering.

I slowly nodded and I followed him up to the top floor. While showing our ID's to the 7th guard? I noticed a small scar on his forehead that had been revealed from his banga when he took his ID back from the guard.

"How'd you get that?" I asked curiously.

He gave me a look that seem to ask if I was serious.

"From y-you Rin-sama," he replied looking at the floor as though all pride was loss.

I'm a monster!

...I guess he kind of deserved it for being so cruel towards me. Yep, that's my excuse.

Leon slid oped the door to a classroom that instead having a number and letter like 1-A or 2-D like the ones on the lower floors had a picture of a microphone.

I looked at the neighboring classrooms.

The one on the left had a star and the one on the right had a pair of sunglasses.

How strange?

Luka POV

Leon walked in the classroom looking relieved while behind him was the new Vocaloid looking at the neighboring classrooms. My guess is she's noticed the pictures.

She looked at the open door and blinked then scurried in shutting the door behind her. My guess is she didn't notice he had already opened the door.

I'm sorry it appears I havn't been introduced into the story yet.

My name is Megurine Luka, age 16, moved here from Massachusetts in America four years ago.

I'm ranked #1 in academics her at school but sometimes my english ways come out and I'll call the sensei mister or write something in english. I'm good at all subject except of Physical Education... sigh.

Some know me as the secretary of Vocaloid but most know me as the vice-president of the student counsel. If only juniors could be president... sigh.

A lot of people seem to think I'm a mind reader. Despite my quiet personality I get around alot and usually know what's happening in other peoples lives. You can call it a hobby.

I wasn't always sticking my nose into others buisness but father said it would be good to befriend Miku and ever since she's been dragging me plenty places causing me to meet other people and unfortunately get involved in their problems. I guess it had rubbed off on me.

Mr. Hiyama motioned for Akita-san to come over. She walked over and introduced herself.

"I'm Akita Rin pleased to m-meet all of you."

She looked around the room and immediately turned red when she saw Kagamine-san smiling her direction.

Interesting.

She then slightly frowned.

Miku called me yesterday telling me about the whole conversation. I bet she's thinking about the whole dating policy. I feel her pain. It'd be great to become a little bit more than friends with Kamui-kun... sigh.

I class immediately started pounding her with questions.  
_  
What's your favorite color?_

Orange and yellow I believe.

_Hey are somehow related to Kagamine-san?_

Not at all.

_How old are you?_

16.

Akita-san frowned slightly at that question.

"I'm 16," Akita-san answered that question.

"What? There's no way your actually 16. Did you skip a few grades you look like a kid," Mikuo huffed.

"Mikuo!" Miku scolded.

A vain popped in Rin's forehead and her eyes darkened a bit. Gumi sitting across from me whispered an 'Oh no' to herself.

That must mean she's going into the sadist mode I've heard so much about from Shion-san.

She picked up the thin metal pointer Mr. Hiyama uses and grinned the used it to poin at Leon.

"Minion!" she called.

"Y-yes Rin-sama," he stood up straight nervously.

Haha what Shion-san said was true.

"Please hold this arrogant bastard down," she said so sweetly it was kind of scarey.

"Y-yes Rin-sama!" he stammered and pulled Mikuo up from his seat locking his arms underneath Mikuo's armpits so he couldn't move.

"Hey what do you think your doing Leon!" he yelled trying to get out of his grasp.

"Uh h-hey," Mr. Kiyoteru got out.

Akita-san gave him a look that would paralyze anyone and did just that.

She turned back to Mikuo and repeatedly tapped to pointer on her palm then out of no where she hit Mikuo with the pointer hard on the stomach.

"Ouch! Don't hit me with that th-" he was cut off with the pointer coming down on his stomach once again.

"Don't tell me what to do you. I tell YOU what to do," Rin said hitting him again harder.

This was somewhat entertaining.

"Owww!" he screeched.

"Now tell me, Mikuo was it? You were just joking when you said I look like a kid, right?" Akita-san questioned.

"Y-y-yes!" he said as though he was trying to save his life. Perhaps he was.

"Well your jokes arn't funny you liar!" she barked bringing the pointer down this time on his lips.

"Mmmh!" he let out his lips tightly together a small trail of blood running down.

"Beg for amnesty you fool!" she laughed thrashing the pointer on his face multiple times.

Leon looked the other way. Probably to make sure she doesn't accidently hit him.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me Akita-san!" he cried out.

Even though he apologized she seemed to get even angrier.

"It's Rin-sama you f***ing tard!" she hollered at him hitting him harder and faster.

"I'm sorry Rin-sama! Please forgive me Rin-sama! I'm at your service Rin-sama!"

She suddenly stopped.

"That's what I thought," she said in a sugary voice.

"Minion let go of him," she commanded.

Leon or should I say minion let go of him and ran back to his seat cowardly.

Mikuo sighed in relief then Akita-san kicked him in the face sending him flying across the room the direction of her foot approximately 8 feet.

She sat on Mr. Hiyama's desk and grinned widely.

"Listen up! I'm Akita Rin your ruler, in fact the ruler of the entire world! If you address me as anything other than Rin-sama, boss, ruler, queen, or empress you'll share the same fate as that baka!" she announced.

* * *

**Me oh my what will happen next? I already know but you don't haha! Lol jkjk you will soon enough ;D Did you like Luka's personality? I got a request to do a Luka and Gakupo pairing and I except! Even though I was going to do this pairing anyway teehee. Look forward to next chapter :D Plus I looked at the viewings of this story and I thought it was so cool that peeps all over the world are reading this -that makes me happy :) STAY TUNED ;D**


	6. Couple of dogs

**New chapter for all to enjoy! :D**

* * *

Gumi POV

This was so hilarious!

At first I was like oh no Rin's going to kill Mikuo but its all fine, she really watches too many of those dictator show things.

I saw Kagamine-kun's hand rise.

What's he up to?

**(Let's find out XD)**

Len POV

Akita-san or Rin-sama has gone into sadist mode again. To be honest I thought this was hilarious. So did Gumi and Luka-san.

I honestly never liked characters like Mikuo and it was even more hilarious to seem him helpless and battered up on the floor.

I decided to make it my responsibility to turn Akita-san back into her normal self.

I raised my hand deciding that was the best action I could take.

"What is it my faithful servant?" she mused curiosity taking a sparkle in her eyes.

"You are very lovely Rin-sama," I complimented her.

Just like before she turned back into her usual self.

"W-why thank you Len-kun," she blushed.

She then looked around confused.

She truly was interesting.

Rin POV

I'm so confused!

I remember doing my introduction and that's it!

Realized I was sitting on Hiyama-sensei's desk I jumped off.

There was a metal pointer in my hand and it had a few red spots. Whatever \^o^/

**(Song reference ;))**

I handed the pointer to Hiyama-sensei.

He looked at me then at the pointer then back at me.

"Um Akita, I-I mean Rin-sama you can take the seat next to Kagamine-san. I mean t-that is only if you want to!" he stammered taking the pointer.

"Yes sensei," I said.

He called me Rin-sama and was acting all weird… Did I change again?

Wait!

Who cares?!

I get to sit next Len-kun!

Luka POV

I could read Akita-san like a book. I knew exactly what she was thinking. The fact that I could was kind of creeping me out. Something along the lines of-

_He called me Rin-sama and was acting all weird… Did I change again?_

_Wait!_

_Who cares?!  
_

_I get to sit next Len-kun!_

She is definitely love-struck… sigh.

I turn to look at Kamui-kun who was in the process of getting over complete shock like everyone else.

I can practically read anyone's mind besides his.

For some reason it made me want to throw a book at him!

I'll say how much I like him in my head but if someone were to ask me if I liked him I'd deny it.

During any free time during school he tries to get to know me better but I end up telling him to go Google it.

**(Another song reference ;))**

I guess I know about everything except for love.

Miku POV

Yesterday after I lied to Gumi and Akita-san about having to go to somewhere I called Megurine Luka, my best friend.

I told her about what happened and convinced her to come over after scolding me about how lying is bad.

I poured my heart out to her again about Akaito. I should've known nothing good would come out of dating an actor.

Luka kept telling me that the no dating other member policy was harsh but I didn't think so one bit. At least I'm not saying you can't date anyone at all!

Anyway after that Akaito's stupid brother Kaito AKA BaKaito called me. I put him on speaker so Luka and I could both listen to his ridiculous story about how Rin totally beat up Leon which I didn't believe until now.

It's so majorly obvious that Rin likes Len but rules are rules. Besides she's a horrible liar.

Rin POV

Class was over and all of the people I just met seemed to be avoiding me! No idea why. Gumi, Luka, and Miku called me over. I couldn't help but notice the looks others were giving them like they were crazy or something.

"Hello Akita-san. What's your next class?" Luka asked.

People were acting even more strange after she said 'Akita-san.'

"I have geography next," I answered.

"Great! That's where we're going. She basically let's us talk the entire period and there's something I'm just dying to tell you," she said cheerily.

"Does it have something to do with sensei?" Luka asked.

Gumi flushed a little.

"Ok, two things," she said.

Only a handful of people know about Gumi and sensei's relationship and they better keep their mouths shut!

I found it slightly gross because he's seven years older than her but as long as she likes him I guess.

"I'm going to go get some papers with Luka first," Miku said.

"Ok," Gumi and I said in unison.

Gumi followed me out to my locker.

I couldn't find my notebook that I write songs in.

"I left something in my old class," I said.

"Want me to come with you?" she asked.

"No it's alright," I said jogging down the stairs.

When I reached Yowane-sensei's room it was isolated because most people have electives this hour.

I saw my notebook on the whiteboard ledge where most lost things go. I was about to reach for it but someone grabbed my shoulder.

I turned to see Sonya.

"Hello," I said not really knowing what else to say.

"What was all that about this morning?" she asked me.

"What about this morning?" I asked her.

"Don't play all innocent! Leon kept calling you Rin-sama like some dog and wouldn't even look me in the eye! Are you black-mailing him?! You better tell me what's up! Did he cheat on me?!"

"Huh?"

"He did cheat on me?! Why would he bother with some skanky whore like you?" she said insulting.

"At least I don't have silicone implants like somebody," I countered back.

She reddened in rage and slapped me.

"I guess some flat-chested little girl like you wouldn't know what's real and what's not!" she fired back

…little girl

Gumi POV

Even though Rin said she can go alone I came followed her anyway after looking for what class she went to I heard her voice booming saying something about silicone.

I peeked through Yowane-sensei's classroom after hearing a loud slap.

It was Rin and Sonya.

"_I guess some flat-chested little girl like you wouldn't know what's real and what's not!_

Rin snapped and punched Sonya in the face making her fall back on her butt.

**( 0_0 )**

Sonya cupped her bruised cheek and looked up at Rin.

"You beneath I, dare call me a little girl?" she said in a questioning tone.

'What the hell just happened' was written on Sonya's face.

"Akita?" Sonya asked in disbelief.

What a big mistake.

The new victim of Rin-sama just got her back stomped into the ground and I was very much enjoying the show.

"The reason your boyfriend is acting like a dog is because he is one! Just like you!" she laughed hard continuing to stomp on her back.

We were late for Social Studies not like sensei would even notice but we were supposed to talk to Luka and Miku. They'd love to here this story.

"Rin-sama that white bow looks very cute on you," I said finally.

"Thanks Gumi!" Rin said happily excepting the compliment.

* * *

**RIN IS LOCO! I might take longer to update than usual because I just started school today and such but I'll keep on going **


	7. Fired and Reasoning

**Update! Sorry it took so long! The computer I usually use write fanfic got a virus :( then my laptop had trouble with microsoft word :( then we ended up moving from the northern part of the US all the way to the southern part... we drove by the way :( but my birthday was Oct. 15 and i got a MacBook Pro :D so hopefully updates will be much sooner. I update Yamaha High a while ago using my mom's laptop too. So here's your new chapter :)**

* * *

Gumi POV

I told Luka and Miku what happened in Yowane-sensei's classroom while Rin hid her face with her hands slowly shaking her head.

"Is she all right?" Miku asked a worried look painted on her face.

"I wonder if she can even walk. It is possible she could be suffering injuries from the spinal cord," Luka said.

Both Rin and Miku's faces fell.

"She was crawling so it can't be anything too serious," I said.

"Rin you need to control yourself! What would happen if every time you got celebrity criticism you go into Sadist Mode," Miku snapped.

"Sorry," Rin said looking to the floor as she got scolded.

To get make sure Rin stays under control…

I got it!

"That's a great idea," Luka gasped.

"Luka don't read my mind," I whined.

"What idea is so great," Miku pouted obviously not liking being left out.

Luka POV

"Having Kagamine-san with Rin to make sure she doesn't go into Sadist Mode.

Rin automatically flushed from hearing the mention of Kagamine-san.

"Why with Len?" Miku questioned a hint of unsureness in her voice.

I know she thinks we're trying to break the no dating other members rule. Her rule does have valid points but I know that if Gakupo were to ask me out right now there's no way i would say no. I'm so feeling Rin's pain right now. I will persuade Miku to change her rule… but how. Sigh.

"They could pass off as twins and he already knows all about Rin's… um issue," Gumi said.

I pulled a small notebook from my pocket and started writing things down furiously.

"What are you writing?" Rin-chan asked me.

"Sales will definitely increase by over 10%," I felt myself murmur.

"What? By what? What?" Miku asked excitedly.

"Having Rin and Len pair up!" I said excitedly.

Miku POV

Rin and Len pair up?

…Sales go up over 10%

"H-how so?" I choked out feeling that sales were now far more important than my most valued rule.

"Twins," she said proudly.

"What?" I asked utterly confused.

"Rin and Len look like twins so they would be the perfect pairing and twins are very popular nowadays. Let's see…" Luka was saying scanning the notes she took. "Rin's outfit should match Kagamine-san's. Their voices will compliment each other. Len is suppose to be a shota so he should be the younger sibling. Rin's stage name will have to be Kagamine Rin.

Rin's face was a tomato.

Rin POV

My last name will be Kagamine.

This like a dream come true! Even if it is for a completely different reason.

"Br-ringgg!"

The bell rings and now it's a free period. This period was just like a free period since Uruwashiki-sensei was busy watching something on his computer.

"Let's go to the club room," Miku said picking up her bag that she didn't open this period.

The four of us walk down the long hallway in complete silence besides the noise coming from other pedestrians. I tried to study Miku's face for a hint but I got nothing. I wonder if Luka can read other peoples mind from learning how to read Miku's because she in unreadable.

I kept trying to read Miku's unruffled expression until I crashed into someone. I looked up into blue eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you," said a tall blonde senior.

"No it was probably my fault," I said.

"Ann-senpai where are you heading? We have club during the free period," Miku spoke.

The senior went pale.

"Oh I was just going to t-take a test I wasn't here for," she replied timidly.

"What subject?" Miku asked expressionless.

"C-chemistry," she replied hesitantly.

"You couldn't make it up another day we only have club three times a week," Miku said eyes slightly narrowing and hands on hips.

"Well I-I have tennis practice other days," Ann replied.

"Last time I checked tennis was an after-school activity," Miku said starting to tap her foot.

"I'm also in the Mathels club," the senior said nervously.

Luka shook her head.

"It's called the Mathelers club and you told me that you were failing algebra so don't even bother lying to me," Miku said impatiently crossing her arms.

"Fine Miku you win! I was going to meet up with my boyfriend at the courtyard! Happy now!" she yelled then crossed her arms pouting.

"Consider yourself fired," Miku said.

"What? Y-you can't do that!" Ann said.

"Luka please explain," Miku said apathetically.

Luka opened her bag and took out a clipboard and then took a deep breath.

"Sweetalin Ann, stage name Sweet Ann. You've been apart of Vocaloid for approximately two years. Your debut was somewhat successful and grabbed everyones attention abruptly. 2 months after your debut the sales coming in from you individually decreased by 16%. Which happened to make the sales for your division come down by 7%. There is 3 other people in you division, Sakine Meiko who has been having her sales increase 12% each year. Leon who's sales have increase 9% each year. Then we have IA who's sales have been increasing 21% each year and has been pretty much covering your share for the division. From the data collected we've come to the conclusion the Vocaloid would be more successful without you, not to mention you got only 1% on the favorite Vocaloid poll. When it came to the poll with just the members of your division you only got 4%," Luka said slowly trying to make this understandable.

"You've also skipped many practices and rehearsals which isn't good for any club or activity you participate in," Luka said looking at the clipboard scanning her finger over it.

"So as president I have the authority and as Luka just stated I also have the reason too," Miku smiled proudly.

Ann stood there speechless.

"Be sure to turn your in costume by Friday or you'll be charged for it," Luka said.

Miku and Luka turned around at the exact same time and headed off down the hall Gumi and I followed them giving one last glance at the blonde statue.

After we walked a few meters down the hall Gumi spoke up.

"That was a bit harsh."

Miku crossed her arms and Luka turned to her knowingly.

"I was going to tell her about it privately and more professionally sooner or later but her attitude accelerated time. How dare she try and skip practice just so she can go hangout with her boyfriend! Everyone else is serious so why shouldn't she be! It doesn't matter anyway if she didn't get let go she would have just kept bringing everyone else down. I need people are committed and serious!"

Committed and serious…

The only reason I agreed to this was because of Len-kun.

Doesn't that make me just as bad? Do I really have a good reason to do this?

Luka rested her hand on my shoulder and smiled at me.

"If you can find a reason then it'll be OK. You have to try something first before you can find a good reason to keep doing it," she said to me quietly so only I can hear her.

That actually makes sense.

I nodded at her.

We reached a door at the end of the hallway. It had a picture of a leek.

…

Judging by the big brown door I would say the room is very large. I noticed the security guards at both sides.

The guards each grabbed a golden handle and opened the doors.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :D Review! **


End file.
